


Raison de l'amour, raison du pouvoir

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Cinders (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Independant Woman Ending, Politic VS Love, Romance, Separation, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Le prince Basile ne savait pas comment il pouvait démarrer cette conversation qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir. Cependant, il n'était plus temps de tergiverser, mais d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."
Relationships: Cinders & Gloria, Cinders & Sophia, Cinders/Prince Basile (Cinders), Gloria & Sophia (Cinders)
Kudos: 1





	Raison de l'amour, raison du pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Cinders_ appartient à MoaCube. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 17 septembre 2017.

Le prince Basile ne savait pas comment il pouvait démarrer cette conversation qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir. Cependant, il n'était plus temps de tergiverser, mais d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le prince avait réussi à s'isoler avec Cinders dans l'une des chambres de l'immense manoir de la jeune femme pour lui parler en tête-à-tête : la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir n'était pas le genre de choses qui se faisait avec un public. Cinders elle aussi sentait que les choses étaient graves, et attendait en silence que son amant ne se décide à prendre la parole.

Ne pouvant plus reculer, le Prince soupira et, lui prenant les mains, lui dire la pire phrase à entendre, la faisant pâlir d'un coup :

« Cinders, chérie... Nous devons parler.  
\- Je... je t'écoute, répondit-elle la voix blanche. Qu'as-tu à me dire, Basile ? Cela doit être important pour que tu fasses tant de cérémonial...  
\- J'aurais aimé ne pas en arriver là, mais les grandes familles nobles me pressent et menacent de me renverser de jours en jours un peu plus... Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois me marier... Et...  
\- Et tu sais que je n'accepterai pas. Que je ne peux pas accepter de m'emprisonner ainsi dans le rôle de reine. J'y étoufferai... même pour l'amour de toi... Et je ne supporterai pas non plus de devoir te partager – pire, de n'être que ta "maîtresse", alors qu'elle serait ton épouse...  
\- ... Alors je suppose que c'est un adieu, murmura le Prince tristement. Je ne pourrais pas te convaincre de changer d'avis.  
\- Non, en effet. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ma porte te sera fermée. Je serai toujours prête à te conseiller ou à te divertir... Vous êtes mon seigneur, après tout, ajouta-t-elle après un moment, en souriant à moitié.  
\- Et me voilà redevenu seigneur à tes yeux... J'en conclus que ce sont là tes adieux... »

Il porta les mains de la jeune femme à ses lèvres avant de partir pour ne plus se retourner. Restée seule, Cinders ne put retenir ses larmes et se mit à hoqueter de tristesse. En entendant cela, Sophia se précipita dans la chambre, l'air terriblement inquiète.

« Cinders, ça va ?  
\- Oh, Sophia... Je... je suis désolée. Je vais me calmer, laisse-moi quelques secondes...  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal de pleurer dans cette situation...  
\- Tu as entendu ? »

Sophia la tête en se mordant la lèvre, l'air coupable, et Cinders soupira. Elle se leva avec un sourire bien faible, tentant de reprendre sa contenance, mais sa demi-soeur la prit dans ses bras, et Cinders se laissa alors à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et de son cœur, jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Cinders vit que ses sœurs lui avaient laissé une collation avec un petit mot de réconfort. En voyant le soutien de ses deux demi-soeurs, la jeune femme se sentit un peu mieux. Après une grande respiration, elle se prépara pour sa journée. Elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire.

Le monde ne s'arrêtait pas après un cœur brisé.


End file.
